


Mine Tonight

by Trinket



Category: Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Clark Kent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23442682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinket/pseuds/Trinket
Summary: Superman is tired of denying his feelings for Batman. It doesn't matter that they don't know each others identities. When he makes up his mind to confront Batman with his needs, he finds Batman has found some incriminating evidence.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Clark Kent
Comments: 30
Kudos: 306
Collections: DC Universe





	1. Discomfiture

Superman stared at his hands on the table as the meeting of the Justice League came to an end. He'd barely been able to concentrate on anything but the steady breathing of a certain dark figure. He'd thought he could get over it, but over time it had just gotten _worse_. These _feelings_ had usurped what he'd thought he'd felt for another. But he'd tried, oh how he'd tried. To _ignore_ the burgeoning emotions bubbling forth. After all he didn't know what face was behind the cowl. It certainly wasn't _Lois Lane_ , whom he'd had his heart set on for a time. Until even his dreams of her had been overshadowed by dreams of _him_. 

He shifted uncomfortably in his chair. Felt his face get unusually warm. Those dreams had been _embarrassing_ and had brought to light some things he hadn't known about himself. The object of his affections would surely laugh if they were to discover what went on in his dreams. Or, well, perhaps he wouldn't laugh. He'd just stand there with a stoic expression, or a frown. He might say nothing at all, or use his words to cut a deep wound. Because while without Kryptonite or red solar energy, very little could hurt him, but words _could_ cut deep. Deeper than any knife. Could hurt worse than a broken bone. Physical wounds healed. They might leave behind scars. But it was the emotional scars that lasted the longest and were felt the deepest.

These were all things he'd thought before. But they no longer _worked_ to keep his body from reacting to the thought of _him_ and what it would be like to touch and be touched by the man who hid behind the cowl. And it had been so _long_ since anyone had touched him that wasn't platonic. Except, even if his fellow Leaguer were to accept even a hug, Superman himself didn't know how his body would respond to the close proximity. Of course the man wasn't even sitting beside him at _that_ moment, but he was in the room and his _voice_ had gotten to him. Didn't matter what he spoke, his treacherous body had responded to the tone which made it difficult to stand before the others. His suit was too tight - they'd notice if he stood up.

Aquaman had already turned to quirk a brow. "Are you alright, Superman?"

He gulped over the lump in his throat. "Y-yeah." He lifted his arm to scratch behind his head as he closed his eyes and prayed that the others would leave - the meeting had come to an end after all.

Green Arrow just _had_ to pipe up. "There wasn't any Kryptonite at the battle, was there?"

He blinked and stared. Shook his head as everyone turned to stare at him. "No. There wasn't."

Flash glanced at Green Lantern and back at him. "But you look a bit under the weather," Flash pointed out and Green Lantern nodded.

He wasn't sick. "I don't feel under the weather."

Wonder Woman and Black Canary stood up and walked over to him. Diana placed the back of her hand over his forehead while Dinah grabbed a little cup and filled it with water from the cooler and handed it to him.

"Kal, you feel warmer than usual."

Briefly, he'd had a romantic entanglement with Wonder Woman, but then Steve Trevor _had_ come to his senses. The man had taken an interest in her secret identity instead of just lusting after Wonder Woman. Even though they were the same individual, he understood the need to be loved, wanted, and needed outside of one's superhero persona. Still, it wasn't like Wonder Woman touched him a lot. Maybe during battle, but he more oft was teamed up with Batman.

He took the cup of water from Black Canary, "Thank you, but I'm _fine_." Except he wasn't. Not with everyone hovering around him with their concern. Sure it was _nice_ that they were concerned, but he wished they'd take his word for it. Then again it was dampening his arousal so maybe he'd be able to stand up soon and speed out of the room and to the teleporters. Not that he needed to teleport when he could fly back down to Earth.

Taking a few sips from the cup his gaze flicked around. Not everyone had been at the meeting, but most of their core group and founders had been there.

His eyes met Martian Manhunter's. He hoped the Martian hadn't probed too deep into his mind, but even though he could read minds among other things, he was still an empath. Superman knew that he at least knew about his state of arousal if not what was causing it and he felt his face heat up again. Which only had everyone staring at him with concern again.

Then _he_ spoke. The dark figure whom he'd been trying to get his mind off of, but as soon as he spoke he zeroed in on him and his voice.

"Everyone can leave. If there is something wrong with Superman, I will find out and it will be easier without distraction from everyone."

There was some grumbling among those present, but Wonder Woman ushered them out.

"Do let us know if there is anything we can do, Batman." Wonder Woman turned to address the room where Superman, Batman, and Martian Manhunter remained.

Batman stared toward the door into the hall. He didn't say a word, only gave a curt nod.

Once the others had all left, Batman turned to stare at Martian Manhunter. Who dipped his head.

"I shall be in my quarters if I am needed."

Superman didn't think he would be needed. Now if he could just get Batman to leave him alone so he didn't discover what was _truly_ wrong with him then all the better.

It was at that moment however the small voice in the back of his head whispered. _'Are you_ sur _e you don't want him to know?'_

No! He didn't want him to know. Except a part of him _did_ want him to know. It was all too confusing even inside his own mind. Maybe he'd tell him, but he didn't want to. Not right then. Not right there.

Finishing the cup of water he stared up where he sat while Batman loomed over him.

He gulped. "Batman. I'm _fine_."

"Then why are you _red_ , Superman? I do not believe I've seen you in this state, except when you've been exposed to Kryptonite."

"I haven't been. We have scanners for that here. If I'd been compromised the system would have picked up on it."

"Compared to your baselines, _something_ is obviously wrong."

He ran his free hand through his hair while holding the empty cup in the other. "I'm not sick Batman. I just... have a lot on my mind."

"I didn't know you could blush."

It was so much _more_ than blushing, especially when Batman leaned down to stare into his eyes as if looking for some telltale sign that he hadn't spoken the truth. He hadn't lied, but neither had he told the whole truth.

With him so close and his intense gaze through the whites of his suit upon him, he felt his entire body heating up and felt the material of his red speedo-style shorts stretch out due to his arousal. Something he could usually keep from happening so as not to embarass himself.

Batman frowned, if he could frown any deeper than he typically did. "You're getting worse. I'll need to run some tests."

Superman shook his head. "There's no need. I already know what's going on with my own body Batman."

Batman straigtened up and stared at him.

"I'll be fine within the hour. I just need to be alone, please."

The one causing the stirring of his body continued to stare at him. As unnerving as it was, he had to say _something_.

"If I don't get better, I'll let you know, but I'm fine."

"Has this happened before?"

He couldn't help the chortle that escaped him. "Yes."

Batman nodded and turned around, his cape whirling with him. "Then I'll speak with you later. I do have more important things to attend to."

He watched the masked figure leave and heaved a sigh of relief. Not that Batman would drop it. But at least he wasn't there to watch him as he stood up and left the meeting room to head to his quarters on the Watchtower.

With a weary sigh he opened the door, stepped inside, closed and locked the door. Within seconds he had divested of his boots and the rest of his suit.

Gliding on air, he lowered himself onto his bed. One far more grand and far more comfortable than the one back at his apartment, or even back at the farm. Not that he'd ever felt the need to complain about either. That was his civilian life. But sometimes, it was... _nice_ \- to be able to take a breather on the Watchtower and enjoy the extra space and luxury.

If only he wasn't sporting an erection that didn't want to go down. The only person left on Watchtower was the Martian Manhunter whose own quarters were on the other end of the structure. So he had complete privacy to take care of his 'little' problem. Where he didn't have to be Superman, or one of the world's heroes. Where he could just be _himself_. In the privacy of his own room. Because as much as he is Superman, he is also Kal-El, but more than either he is Clark Joseph Kent, the son of farmers and a Kansas boy - _man_.

He'd take a shower _later_. Ice cold water wouldn't do much, if anything for him. _If only_. Then he wouldn't have to feel this way. Aroused and guilty because of it, because of the reason behind his hard aching member.

With his eyes closed he lifted his right hand and brushed his fingers through his hair. Wrapped one finger around the S-curl and gave it a slight tug. With a shudder he trailed his fingertips down over his temple along the curve of his cheek to his chin. Lightly moved three fingertips down his throat and his nails ever so briefly skimmed his Adam's apple.

His long dark lashes fluttered open and shut again as his lips parted. He pressed two fingers of his left hand against his lips, spread into a V-shape while a third finger pressed against his jaw even as his right hand continued to travel down and down, further and further.

Beneath his own touch, his muscles flexed and rippled. His abdominal muscles clenched and unclenched as he took a nipple between forefinger and thumb. His back arched as he pinched and tugged at the perked nipple. He imagined _him_ touching him in just such a way. Perhaps a bit rougher with, or without the gloves. Just the thought of those gauntlets brushing over his nipples had a shaky needy moan passing his lips, and he, unable to bite back the sound. It echoed through the room.

He hadn't touched himself _there_. Not yet. But the echo had him blinking open his eyes to scan the room in case he'd been heard. No one was there. Bemused, he shook his head and closed his eyes once more, resting his head against the feather down pillows. There was no need to be alarmed.

His hands began to move once again as he let his imagination take over again. Behind closed eyes he felt as though he were being watched. The intense gaze of Gotham's Dark Knight unwavering.

Clark's right hand smoothed down over his torso to his naval where he circled his fingers around and around. His left hand had moved back up, his fingers tangling in hair.

He moved his legs, knees in the air, the soles of his feet pressing against the mattress on which he laid.

Biting into his lower lip as he moaned, he spread his thighs and reached between them to grasp his length in one hand and gave himself a long, slow stroke. He really _hadn't_ been prepared for masturbating on the Watchtower. He had no lube on the station, not even Vaseline. But an idea struck him. He opened his eyes and ran his tongue over the palm of his left hand, wrapped his tongue around a finger until he thought his hand sufficiently wet.

Lowering his right hand, he gripped his balls and kneaded them between his fingers as his saliva slick hand grasped his cock. His head tilted back, exposing his throat as he groaned and imagined a certain dark figure staring at him, _directing_ him.

A whimper of sound escaped him as he stroked his hand up and down, the pace picking up as his breathing grew more ragged as he grew closer and closer to the edge. He gave his scrotal sac a slight tug and then his fingertips lowered to rub against the flesh just beneath. A shuddering gasp of sound, "B!" echoed in the room as his eyes flew open and his entire body shook as he came. Spurts of cum landed on his hand, his thighs, even his abdomen and naval. Warmth quickly cooled.

Clark felt his body relax as tension seeped out of it and yet he didn't feel completely _satisfied_. Something was missing and he had some inkling of just what it was, or rather, _who._

Sitting up, he reached over to the bedside table and plucked out some tissues which he used to wipe himself clean. It wasn't a shower, but it would due for a moment.

He took hold of a laptop. Maybe if he saw something, or _someone_ that wasn't Batman he could forget about what he'd just done. His teammate wouldn't appreciate being the center of his masturbatory fantasies, he was certain of that. There'd never been a hint that the man behind the cowl was gay, or bisexual. He'd only ever known him to flirt with women - usually Catwoman, but sometimes others, like Wonder Woman. But then, no one, even on the team had speculated his orientation. No doubt due to Lois Lane and Wonder Woman. Neither relationship with them had lasted long, if they'd begun at all. Lois Lane was too interested in her career, other men, and only focused on Superman and _not_ Clark Kent. Clark Kent was who he was, and Lois Lane didn't seem interested. Wonder Woman of course had still been in love with Steve Trevor and at the last possible moment, they'd worked out and he'd been politely _dumped_. His romances, what there were, never seemed to work out. So odds were, neither would he and Batman. They didn't even know each other's identities outside of the Cape.

It didn't stop him from wanting the man, or being half way to falling in love with him.

His eyes widened at the last thought and he covered his face with his hands and shook his head with a groan.

It was _useless_ to speculate. Batman would never know if he didn't say anything and he didn't think he wanted to say anything. The Dark Knight would surely scoff at him and reject him. One because he was Superman. Two because he was a man. Three... well he didn't know what three was, but there had to be a three in there somewhere, if not more reasons to pile upon reason.

Which was the reason he turned to one of the well known porn sites and scrolled through their free video feeds. He didn't need anyone to catch on that Clark Kent _sometimes_ perused them by giving away details of the few credit cards he owned.

His eyes widened at the amature actors wearing homemade cheap suits for their roleplay. There was even some of Batman and Superman. He worried his bottom lip as he pressed play and wondered if Batman knew about _this_. 

There were Supermen who bent their Batmen over a desk, or pressed them up against glass. Except they were being _too_ rough. They looked angry. He wasn't into hate sex so he clicked out of those. He didn't get why people thought he _hated_ Batman. Sure they argued sometimes, but they were friends. _Best_ friends, he hoped.

He was supposed to be _forgetting_ Batman, not watching actors portray him. Except he couldn't stop looking at them. Some were nice that he saved for later viewing. He blinked at a couple of ones where Superman was fucking a civilian after rescuing them. He blanched at the one with a Lex Luthor actor and shook his head at the Bruce Wayne actor.

Clark went to the advanced search option and made sure to click on the exclude Lex Luthor actors. He did not need to be scarred for life by accidently watching anymore of _those_. Especially when they often featured the use of Kryptonite - mostly of the green variety. Even Batman seemed to have used the green mineral in some videos. If the green K didn't hurt quite so much and if it didn't have the ability to _kill_ him, it would have been turn on. He felt his face grow hot, because maybe it still was, but it was quite risky - but then there were those with their risk-aware consensual kinks. It wasn't as safe as safe, sane, and consensual. Maybe he'd been reading too many BDSM romance novels. None of which ever left his secret stash under his bed at home or under his bed on the Watchtower.

He stared at the advanced options and decided to see if there was any where Superman was the bottom as all he'd found was the actors topping - unless it was Luthor armed with kryptonite.

His eyes widened at the sight of Batman topping as he clicked on the video. The actor who portrayed Batman in that video was firm and yet just gentle enough with the actor portraying Superman that he couldn't _stop_ watching. They even had a black car with a batman emblem. It didn't look like the actual Batmobile, but the imagery was still there.

_"That's right, Superman, bend over the hood of the Batmobile. If you so much as dent it, you'll be punished."_

_The Superman on screen moaned, the sound muffled by the ball gag in his mouth as he gently placed his hands on the hood of the car and spread his legs._

_The Batman on screen smirked and then the expression returned to his usual grimace of a frown. "Daddy's going to make you feel so good, Superman," he leaned over him to growl in his ear while his gloved hands smoothed over his red cloth covered ass before tugging them down._

Clark's heart felt as though he'd been a human running a marathon. If he'd not already been spent, he knew he'd be hard and leaking precome. _Next time_. He saved the video to his favorites folder, turned the laptop off, closed it and set it back on the bedside table. He'd finish watching the video another day.

Standing up on shaky legs he shook his head and floated an inch off the floor and headed for a shower stall where he quickly cleaned himself up and tried not to think about Batman, what he'd done earlier, or what he'd just had a glimpse of on his laptop. Except trying not to think about him only made him think about him even _more_. It was a conundrum. Worse still if they were to both be out in the field and he sported an erection that his suit couldn't hide. How would the populace of the Earth view him then if he couldn't control his desires!?

With a frustrated groan he tossed his washcloth at the wall and watched it slide down to the floor of the shower stall. It wasn't _soap_ , but he still had to bend over to pick it up. Which in turn had him thinking about Batman, _again_ and how he'd look in nothing but his cowl standing behind him and...

Clark shook his head and picked up his washcloth to place it on it's rack. Grabbed a bottle of shampoo and closed his eyes as he lathered a dime sized portion into his scalp. It smelled like an ocean breeze and not like he'd just jacked himself off. Which meant the sheets needed to be changed in his room on the Watchtower. It was something he didn't want others to be aware of. It was his business. _Private_. Not that there weren't those who liked to speculate on who was dating who and other things more vulgar. Which was discouraged of course, but not something one could easily navigate and actually keep from being talked about.

As he rinsed his hair, images of Batman kept popping up behind closed eyes. The actors of the last video he'd watched were superimposed by the real Batman and Superman. His body wasn't as replete as he'd first thought as his cock twitched at the imagery. 

Just for a moment he was tempted to stroke his cock. But he'd been away from Earth long enough and he needed to be there. In case there were an emergency. Because there was _always_ , always _something._

That didn't stop him from reaching a hand behind himself and spreading his cheeks to brush his fingertips over his hole, causing his body to shiver at the sensation that zinged through him straight to his cock which twitched again, hardening further. He couldn't recall the last time he was so aroused, especially not after having jacked off not too long ago.

He pressed a finger against his hole and then stilled as he swore he could hear Batman whispering a command into his ear. Imaginary as it was, he felt as though he _had_ to follow his direction. _Don't touch what's mine._

Clark didn't know how he could push his finger inside after that. A place not even he'd touched himself. An area he'd somehow managed to get out of doctors or nurses checking him as they did all the male humans of the world - at least in places where there was medical insurance and the means to do so.

Taking a deep breath he turned on the cold water all the way up and turned off the hot. Not that it did much. Even so, he tried using his Super Breath on cold and that barely did anything. What _did_ shrivel him up was thinking of the vilest villain touching him. Which had him near to gagging in revulsion. But it worked.

With a sigh of relief he turned off the shower and using a towel, speed dried and hurried back into his suit. There was no longer any need to be on the Watchtower. If he kept occupied by scanning for threats he could stop from daydreaming about things he couldn't have, no matter how much he wished otherwise.

Once out in the hallway he headed to the level where the teleporters were. The teleporters reminded him of Star Trek - if there were no emergencies and he finished up at the Daily Planet early he might just pop in the DVD's and re-watch the first several episodes. A little marathon, if he didn't find anything new and interesting on netflix. _Something_ had to distract him from his unrequited feelings toward the Dark Knight of Gotham.

Standing under the beams he pressed a few buttons and then was teleported off of the Watchtower and onto the roof of the Daily Planet. Where he stood, cocked his head and strained to listen. He hoped no one was being hurt and that no crime was taking place even as he wanted some sort of distraction. He'd rather no one was threatened, or hurt.

But when he heard the crackle of rising flames, he lifted off the building and flew due South toward the fire. The firemen were on the scene and hosing the building down. He swooped in where no one could get passed the flames and picked up the person trapped inside along with all the family pets. He salvaged after what he could of their belongings. At least in the digital age most people had copies of pictures and video online, but some documents had to be saved.

Spotting a match as he left through the window, he spoke to one of the officers on duty. "I believe this was not an accidental fire. There is a match on the lower level next to a line of what I suspect is due to gasoline."

"Thank you, Superman, we'll get right on that as soon as the fire is out."

He nodded and watched while the paramedics took over to ensure the health of the people who'd been in the fire and the animals too. Maybe if he'd come down earlier and hadn't been so preoccupied he might have gotten to the fire sooner - maybe even have stopped the arsonist. But even he needed a break from time to time. Where he could be himself, just plain ol' Clark Kent and not one of the world's heroes. They needed to not rely on him all the time and instead do what they could all do to keep the world a safe, healthy, and happy place full of hope. If everyone did their part they'd need him _less_. He liked being needed, but he wasn't a god to be worshipped and didn't want them to rely on him always being there and saving them. Because he couldn't be everywhere at once. He _couldn't_ do everything.

"You're welcome. I hope you catch the culprit," he smiled before taking off into the skies before finding somewhere he could change back into Clark Kent at the Daily Planet.


	2. Decision

Clark _couldn't_ concentrate. He'd managed to finish his article, but after that he'd sat in front of the screen of his office monitor and _drifted_. There was no other article for him to work on. Not right then and there, but he could have been out _looking_ for the next story. Instead he stared without focusing on the screen in front of him once he'd hit the save key for the next day's issue.

He blinked when he heard the frown in Lois Lane's voice. "Smallville!"

Clark turned his head. "Lois?"

She sighed and shook her head. "Are you alright, Smallville?"

"I am..." he said, stilted. "Why?"

"You've been staring at the screen for the past fifteen _minutes_. That's so unlike you, I thought you might be sick, or something."

"I'm not... _sick_ ," he _wasn't_. Not unless one counted lovesick to be an actual ailment.

"Got something on your mind then, Smallville?" She smirked at him.

"Uh... yeah." It was the truth, not that he'd tell her, or anyone what it was, or rather who it was that was on his mind.

"Some special lady have your attention?" She asked as she shifted through some manila envelopes.

He couldn't stop the heat from rising to his face. So much for body temperature regulations if it was so easy for them to shift due to a little bit of _embarrassment_ or _bashfulness._

She grinned. "Don't worry, Smallville, I won't tell." She pulled out some papers from the envelope and glanced them over. "So, is it anyone I know?"

"I... don't think so." He had no idea if she knew Batman. Many knew _of_ him due to his membership in the Justice League, but on a personal scale he doubted it. And if she knew whom was behind the cowl even without knowing they were Batman, he had no way of knowing that either.

"Not your sweetheart from back home?"

He shook his head as she lifted a highlighter to highlight parts of the document she was reading. "No." He wasn't one to go backwards, though Lana Lang would always have a special place in his heart as his first love even if it had only been _puppy love_. Even if there wasn't that old adage about never being able to forget a first love, due to his Eidetic memory he wouldn't have been able to forget anyway.

She looked up from her task at hand. "Is it someone in Metropolis?"

"No."

Hers brows furrowed. "You don't go many places except for a story. And the closest city is Gotham..."

He ducked his head and pressed send on the keyboard so that the Editor-in-Chief, Perry White, would get the article. It wouldn't take long before the man told him whether or not there was anything he needed to edit in the article, or if it was good to run with.

Lois lowered her highlighter and then turned in her seat to stare at him. "Tell me it's not Vicky Vale."

"They're not a reporter," at least he didn't think so. With their detective skills they could have been on the police force, but somehow he doubted it. 

"Do they have a name?"

"I don't know their name. I've... _never_ seen their actual face."

Her eyes widened. "Don't tell me... you're in _love_ with Batman!?"

Clark wished he'd never opened his mouth, but who else could he talk to?

Lois laughed, "Oh, Clark, I don't know what to say. I had no idea you were gay."

"Bisexual," he pointed out, because he'd been interested in several different women during his adolescence and adult life.

"Well, if it's The Gotham Bat, I don't know how that would work out for you, Clark. You don't even know his identity. It's not like you interact with him on even a semi-regular basis."

Of course she didn't know.

"I'd have to fight with Superman for his affections," he said, but wasn't sure why he said it. He _was_ Superman.

She blinked. Tossed back her head and chortled. "Superman? _Gay_!? The way he _kisses_..." she trailed off as her brows furrowed.

"When was the last time he kissed you, Lois?" Because even as Superman, he'd stopped doing so. Even turned his head when _she_ went to kiss him so that her lips landed on his cheek, chin, or jaw instead of his mouth.

"It's been... _months_. I'm not sure I even noticed."

That just meant that her attentions were divided and that her current boyfriend had her undivided attention more so as of late. Perhaps in part because Superman had shunned her advances even though he'd tried not to be cruel about it.

"Must be because of your boyfriend."

"Maybe. So, you think Superman has a thing for Batman?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, Batman is _human_. I think. He might not be interested in Superman since there are those xenophobes."

"Yeah. Like Lex Luthor."

"He's one of the worst of them. But Clark, I don't know how you could get Batman's attention short of going to his city and needing rescuing. But, if as you say, he and Superman are an item, you might just have to cut your losses."

How many times had he cut his losses? With Lana; with Lois; with Diana? Unless Batman was seeing someone, he didn't think he could just wait around.

"Superman is interested in Batman, but Batman doesn't seem to be interested in him."

"Well, they were sort of enemies once upon a time, weren't they?"

"More like rivals than enemies?" If even that, he didn't voice aloud.

Lois quirked a brow. "And just how would you know this?"

He blinked. Opened his mouth. Closed it. Shook his head. "Just hoping, I guess. It's terrible when heroes are enemies, isn't it?" And he didn't want to be Batman's enemy. Nor his rival. He wanted to be Batman's. Even though he knew not who was beneath the cowl. It could just be a face of course and Batman's personality was his true self. If that were the case, he didn't really need to know what he looked like underneath.

His face heated up as he recalled the video he'd been looking at before.

The only way to get over Batman, was to approach him. Of course, the man might decide to give into Superman's whims and wishes.

Lois's voice pierced through his thoughts like a spoon through thick pea soup. "Clark! Earth to Clark!"

She didn't know. He _hadn't_ told her, even though there had been a time when he'd nearly divulged all his secrets to her.

Ma and Pa would have chuckled at the in-joke had they been there.

He blinked. "Oh... sorry, Lo. What were you saying?"

"I was just asking if you were going to ask your love interest on a date."

His eyes widened behind his glasses. A date... _with Batman?_ Impossible! He didn't think the guy dated. Did he? Maybe as a civilian. But Batman never brought up any paramours. Didn't speak of kids unless he was talking about Robin.

If Batman were taken, he'd back down from this, but... he'd made up his mind.

"Well, if I manage to bump into him, I'll ask him, but I can't see him dating, Lois."

She laughed and shook her head. "Sometimes I wonder about you, Smallville."

Evidently she thought he was joking, so he just smiled and turned back to his screen. Pulled up files to finish an article about the local drug ring that had recently been busted thanks to the combined efforts of some of the Justice League members.

Once finished, he hurried home to his apartment. Got himself cleaned up, thoroughly. Then, he changed into his suit in the stairwell with no cameras and once on the roof flew off to the Watchtower.

With shaking hands he reached the door to his quarters. The bedroom itself was about as large as his apartment. Which it didn't need to be, but the Justice League's benefactors were generous. Sometimes too much so. But those who stayed days on end on the Watchtower - like the Martian Manhunter - appreciated the comforts offered them.

His brows furrowed when he noticed the door ajar. They didn't have a maid service. Each of them were _expected_ to keep their own quarters neat, tidy - _clean_.

When he opened the door, his eyes widened as Batman stood staring at his laptop.

"Batman..." he called out, voice broken as he heard the _sounds_ emitting from the speaker of the laptop.

He closed his door. The electronic lock clicked in place.

Batman lifted his gaze from the laptop to meet his eyes. "Kal, I thought you were hiding some kind of illness."

Clark shook his head. _No_.

"Is there something you wanted to tell me Kal?" Batman took a few steps toward him, mouth in a line just as ever. No smiles there.

Did he detect the slightest tick in his jaw?

"I... uh..."

"Or does it _amuse_ you? That people use you as part of their fantasies? Does it _anger_ you? Did you save that so you could track down the actors and everyone associated with the amature film?"

His back pressed against is door as Batman loomed closer. Why did he have to find his voice, his tone, arousing!?

Clark shook his head. "Tha-that's not it!"

"No? Then what is it, Kal?"

Closing his eyes he breathed in, breathed out. Again. _Again._ Opened his eyes and stared into the whites of Batman's hidden gaze.

"I have the same urges as the next man, even if I'm not genetically human."

Batman might have blinked. He couldn't tell. The man stepped back, just one step. "No ulterior motive behind this?"

"Well, only the typical kind when one saves a bit of porn, B. It was supposed to be _private_."

Of course he wasn't _listening_. No, he was _thinking_. Calculating?

Batman took another step back. Whirled around, his cape flowing behind him. It's edges brushed against Clark's hand and jaw.

He watched him pace in front of him. Five steps, turn, five steps, turn.

Clark wasn't _ready_. He'd been going to call him. _Invite him in_. See where it went. Had not expected him to invade his privacy. He should have been more upset. Instead he was chomping at the bit to know what Batman was thinking.

The Batman stopped his pacing. Turned to stare at him. "I thought you were asexual."

"Why?"

"You dated Wonder Woman, but on your own admission you did not get past first base."

"There wasn't time."

"You're not the type to kiss on the first date."

"Not usually. No." Where was this line of questioning going?

"Have you been with a man?"

He shook his head. "No..."

"Woman?"

He chuckled. Face flushed. "No. It never worked out. The timing was always wrong. Or they weren't as interested in me as I was led to believe."

"Who wouldn't want Superman?"

"Most didn't know that about me, Batman."

Batman nodded. Walked up to him and lifted a gauntleted finger to brush along his jaw.

Clark inhaled sharply. "B?"

"Watching porn itself is _not_ the best way to gather information if you're questioning your orientation, Kal."

"I... I saved it because..." he couldn't form the words.

"You want _me?_ I would think other members of the league a better match."

He shook his head. "No. They don't make me feel weak in the knees. They don't _invade_ my dreams. But I know you wouldn't... that you're not..."

Batman's frown deepened. "Kal. Don't tell me what I wouldn't, or what I'm not."

Clark nodded. "O... okay."

He startled when Batman lifted his gloved hands and brushed the fingers of his gauntlets through his hair.

"B?"

"Would you _really_ bottom, Kal?"

His pulse raced. Unable to form even one syllable around his tongue, he nodded.

"I am debating on whether I should tell you my identity, Kal."

"If you do, I'll tell you mine."

Batman might have blinked. "What?"

"Ah, you think I came here as an adult. I didn't. I was raised by a loving human couple." He could tell by the tilt of the man's cowl covered head that his curiosity was piqued.

"Interesting. Would they be upset if they knew about this?"

"They're pretty open minded people, but I'm sure they don't want to know any _specifics_."

"Nor would the man who raised me."

That made him wonder, but he didn't press for more information.

"I've made a decision Kal."

"Yes?" He felt Batman's suit press against him, felt Batman's warm breath against his lips.

"I'm going to make you Mine Tonight. _Then_ after we can talk about our identities."

Oh Rao, how was it possible to get so hard!?


	3. Desire

Clark, unable to tear his gaze from Batman, took a step back. Felt the wall behind him once again. 

The Dark Knight loomed close. Gauntleted hands took hold of his arms, grip strong. He could easily have gotten free; if he'd wanted to. He _didn't_ want to.

His heart beat a rapid tattoo against the cage of his ribs. Pulse and breath quickened.

Batman wanted _him_. And he wanted Gotham's Dark Knight more than he'd thought possible as his invulnerable legs _trembled._ His body quivered with the strength of his desire for the man in the cowl before him at even a simple touch. Even a touch that was not bare flesh to bare flesh.

It wasn't the scene from the video, but it was so _real_ and Batman's gauntleted fingers brushed over his throat. Stroked his Adam's apple. Forced his head back so that he gazed up at the ceiling, his mouth parted as a low groan passed his lips.

Batman leaned forward and whispered gruffly against his ear, "That's right, Superman, _Kal_ , I'm going to fuck you."

He felt his face heat up at the words. Had to use a bit of his power so not as to slide down the wall to the floor.

The Dark Knight took hold of one of his hands and placed his free one at his back.

Clark blinked, but let himself be led to the large bed in his chambers. Felt that concealed hand sweep his cape aside and then down his back. Where Batman's strong armor covered hands gripped his cheeks.

Face flushed, he pressed his forehead into one of the pillows.

"You've got a fine ass, Kal. Do you enjoy people looking at it all the time?"

Clark turned his head, bridge of his nose and across his cheeks reddened. "What? No!"

"Your suit says otherwise," Batman's gravely voice announced while his gauntleted fingers caressed his ass cheeks.

"It's an official Kryptonian battle suit!"

"Hnn. Maybe so, but it leaves nothing to the imagination." He withdrew his grip.

Clark heard metal clank onto the ground. The flip of one of the compartments of the mysterious figure's utility belt open and close. Followed by a second.

He couldn't turn his head further. Not enough to see which items Batman had pulled out. Knew only that it couldn't have been kryptonite based on no sudden change in his biorhythm or health. Most telling was that there was no pain or weakness due to kryptonite. Yet his body had already felt weak once Batman had tuned into his lust and it seemed, his own.

His body tensed when he felt the man's hands grip onto his red briefs over blue tights. Shivered as he heard the tear of fabric as Batman used some sharp object - maybe the edge of a batarang - to cut a line from the crack of his ass down between his ass cheeks to the start of his scrotal sac.

"Wh-what...," he gulped, unable to voice his question.

"It's easier than trying to get you out of the suit. I know you've got a way to repair any damage."

Before he could protest that, that wasn't the point, he gasped as he felt a _bare_ finger brush over one of his most secret areas. 

His fingers curled into the sheets on the bed and he bit the corner of the pillow as his body shook with ever mounting need.

He heard the sound of a larger piece of Kevlar landing on the ground beside the bed. When he tried to turn around to see what Batman was doing, the man gripped the back of his neck and held him down and he didn't try to get out of the hold, Batman's silent command that he stay put.

Then those hands smoothed down his back and he cursed the feel of fabric between them. Never had he realized how sensitive he was to touch. Evidently just because he was invulnerable didn't mean his nerves lacked feeling. A slight tickle along the back of his knee. A burning need as those hands explored him even with the fabric that separated their bared flesh.

He gasped into the pillow, turned his head and sobbed, eyes wet as he was overwhelmed by the sensation of Batman's touch. Felt the mans' mouth press up along his spine, over the back of his neck, and at the back of an ear.

"You're doing so well, Kal," the gravely voice so warm and close had him shuddering.

His hard cock strained against the material of his red briefs.

Clark couldn't hold back another keening sobbing moan as the Dark Knight's tongue dipped down the cleft of his ass to his hole. His body rocked forward in shock. Strong hands gripped him and pulled him back into place, his body trembling and his hands and knees barely keeping him up if not for the tiniest use of his powers to keep afloat.

Batman held him in place even when his body tried to move away, just for a moment's break from the tongue that delved inside him. Twisted, twirled and swirled around, licking into him, licking him _open._

He gasped and cried, tears slowly falling down over his cheeks, rolling to his chin and dripping onto the pillow or trailing down his neck.

A shaky sigh passed his lips when Batman's tongue gave him some respite. Soon followed by the sound of a cap being opened and something squeezed out into a hand.

Batman growled, "Get ready, Kal."

He would have turned his head, but his face grew flush again, even his ears tinged red as lube slicked fingers rubbed between his ass cheeks and over his hole. While fingers of another hand reached around him to flick over a perked nipple.

It was all too much. _"Please!?"_ He cried out and proceeded to press his face into the pillow to stifle the litany of pleading sounds and singe syllabic words as Batman worked a finger into him followed by another and another. Fingers thrust inside him and carefully scissored now and again. He was being opened up by Gotham's Dark Knight.

Batman's fingers moved from his nipple to the back of his head where those warm fingers grasped his hair and pulled. His head followed the motion and the room was soon ricocheting the sound off the walls. Panting, moaning, groaning, sobbing, sighing, keening sounds of pleasure, of need, of being teased almost beyond endurance.

"You want it bad, don't you, Kal?"

A sound escaped from deep in his throat due to a need so intense he could no longer quite formulate a word. And when anything did pass his tongue, it was Kryptonian he spoke - the words broken and half formed.

Batman's fingers left him and he felt empty and so on edge.  
  
He cried out, "B!"  
  
"I've got you, S. Don't worry Kal," Batman grunted and lined the head of his lubed cock up against Clark's hole. "You want this, don't you, Kal? A nice big fat cock in your ass.."

"Y-yes, _please,_ B!"

"There won't be any turning back after tonight, Kal."

He gulped. "I... I _know_. J-just fuck me already!" He cried out.

Batman chuckled. _Once._ Then thrust into him all at once.

Clark's entire body shuddered from his fingers, down to the tips of his toes and everywhere in between. His lips quivered. With blown pupils his eyes fluttered to a close as a loud cry of pleasure left his lips and bounced off the walls of his quarters.

His upper body fell to the mattress, but Batman's hands on his hips kept his lower body from collapsing. 

With his cheek against the pillow and his mouth opening and half closing with every thrust he called out, "B!" Again and again. Getting any other word out, or sound other than a moan, or similar was impossible.

Inside, he felt Batman's cock filling him, pressed against his inner walls. Could feel every ridge, each engorged vein rubbing against him as Batman thrust into him over and over. Felt the way one of Batman's ridges on his cock move back and forth with every motion against his prostate. But he wasn't human and he felt as though he had several and they were being stimulated simutaneously with every motion.

Fingers digging into his mattress, he touched a couple springs. Only for a moment did he think he'd need to reupholster, if not purchase a new bed once they'd finished.

Before he could come, Batman pulled out and flipped him over onto his back.

He stared up into the cowl covered head with wide eyes. The man was stronger. Stronger than any human had any right to be, he sometimes thought. But he wasn't human so he wasn't the best judge of their potentials.

"Spread them, Kal."

Clark shivered at the gravely note and spread his thighs wide apart so that Batman nestled between them once more.

Batman took hold of his legs and pushed them up and up until he felt near bent in half. Felt next Batman's cock sheathed inside him again.

Holding his legs with his hands in the position Batman indicated he shivered as those hands moved up and down to caress his thighs and then gripped him by the hips.

Batman's thrusts quickened in pace and ferocity. Had him crying out again, sobbing against the inside of his arm and moaning the letter, "B!"

Inside him he felt the Dark Knight's cock twitch.

With a gulp, Clark moved one hand between his legs and stroked his cock, slow at first and then a more hurried pace as he panted and neared completion with each of Batman's thrusts.

Clark's body tensed, his muscles quavered and then he cried out as his body shuddered and spurts of cum coated his hand, and his suit over his thighs, abdomen, and chest. 

His ass clenched around Batman's cock. Thanks to his bodies proprioception, or something else, it thankfully did not appear to hurt the man who fucked him.

Breath heavy, his body grew languid as he rode out his orgasm and felt Batman's seed spill hot inside him.

Carefully, Batman pulled out of him and lowered his legs.

He didn't think the Dark Knight a cuddler, but the man lay beside him.

Clark reached out and wrapped his pinky around Batman's.

"You're _mine_ Kal," the man, still wearing the cowl, growled out.

"Yes," he said without giving it any aforethought. Turning onto his side he stared at Batman who turned onto his side.

Face to face, or face to cowl, Clark smiled.

Batman smiled at him.

Clark blinked, eyes wide, heart racing. "Y-you're smiling." Which had Batman quickly ridding himself of said smile. But he'd seen it and that was all that mattered. Not even his dirty suit or that Batman wore _nothing_ but the cowl.

Reaching for the nightstand he pulled out a lanyard with his press pass on it. "This is... me."

Batman took the offered lanyard and glanced over the laminated details of Clark's press pass.

"Clark Kent, of the Daily Planet?"

"Yes."

"Don't I own you?"

His eyes widened, "Wh-what?" If they hadn't just orgasmed he thought he'd be hard as a rock. Why would something like _that_ question get to him?

Then, Batman pulled off his cowl and Clark's jaw dropped.

"B-Bruce Wa-wayne?"

"Yes." He placed the lanyward around Clark's neck and then brushed a hand through his hair. Grasped a handful and gave a tug.

Bruce's mouth came down upon his and licked into his mouth. Their tongues brushed. Then the man reiterated. "You were mine tonight, Kal. Now I won't let you escape me, Clark."

"I won't," he murmured. And then, he brushed his lips over Bruce's, but his Dark Knight soon took over and had him a quivering, filthy mess, _again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the fic!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you've enjoyed this. It was another hold back that I decided to release early - what I'd written thus far.
> 
> Please join as at the [Batsupes Community Discord Server](https://discord.com/invite/3fBFAc8)


End file.
